Some database management systems generate compiled execution plans for use in executing database queries against databases. At least some such database management systems support execution plan caching, wherein an execution plan compiled for a given database query can be reused when the same database query is received as part of a subsequent request. However, such execution plan caching schemes often isolate cached execution plan access based on database user contexts. In such a caching scheme, a cached execution plan is associated with a database user context, and can only be used to process a subsequent database query that is associated with the same database user context.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in technologies related to execution plan caching schemes.